1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to electronic devices that employ carbon nanotube arrays, and methods of making and using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes were discovered in the early 1990s as a product of arc-evaporation synthesis of fullerenes. Scientists have since determined that carbon nanotubes have extraordinary physical characteristics, and their potential use in many different applications has attracted much attention. However, no commercially viable electronic applications for nanotube technologies have been available until now.
As a result, there is a need to develop new and improved applications for carbon nanotube science that are commercially viable.